nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Conclusion, And Then...
Synopsis Rikuo defeated the demon king Sanmoto Gorōzaemon at the Nura House. Rikuo then ask them all if they're alright and tells Tsurara that she did her best. Everyone at the Nura House are happy that Rikuo defeated Sanmoto, which leaves an impact to his friends from school, which Saori is in shock that Rikuo's night form is Rikuo. They're gonna having a party tonight for Rikuo's return and that his life being targeted. He looked to his classmates and comes to them. He's happy that they're all safe, Kana replies to Rikuo that he's also is safe after what have been through. Rikuo then says that it is for now. Saori still cannot believe that Rikuo's night form is indeed the real Rikuo. Kana then tells them that Rikuo is protecting everyone which he also leads the yōkai and exterminates the bad guys. Kana then tells Rikuo that Kiyotsugu worked extremely hard about writing posts and distributing footage about the Nura Clan's activities, which that there also came some peoples to trust him. Rikuo understands and thanked Kiyotsugu. Kiyotsugu tells Rikuo that he didn't really do anything because he couldn't get people who believed the rumors back to normal. Rikuo then tells Kiyotsugu that he isn't acting like himself, it's because that they lost fear but they can get it back. Rikuo then changed back into a human which he says that he still has something to do to pursue Enchō. Nattō Kozō then calls Zen over to help Rikuo. At the base of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, Yanagida looked up where Sanmoto where been heading to the Nura Clan. Kurotabō appeared saying that Sanmoto is dead. Yanagida then wonders why he is not absorbed by Sanmoto and thinks that he was just trash for him. Kurotabō asks Yanagida what he's gonna do next. Yanigada tells Kurotabō that Sanmoto isn't dead after seeing his form earlier. Yanigada explains hat Sanmoto hasn't a body anymore but still can be reborn in a someone else's body through ghost stories, which he means that Sanmoto has been evolved in hell. Yanigada then says that he will create the continuation of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan and make his ghost stories in full and runs off. Kurotabō tries to warn him about something, which he says that Sanmoto is still waiting in Hell and tells him that they must just wait because he's gonna completely resurrect him. Besides of the ears, the other members of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan is either death or their whereabouts are unknown. In Fukagawa, Kappa is looking at the Aoi Castle. Shōei then came and tells Kappa what he's doing around here. Kappa then shows at the Ao Castle which no one has that territory anymore. Shōei then suggest to tell it to the Nura Clan, which Kappa agrees. At the Nura House, Nurarihyon tells Rikuo that he slept for a day and a half. Rikuo apologizes and ask them what the current situation is. Darumaka tells Rikuo that aside form Sanmoto's parts the ear, the mouth and the nose, everyone in the Hyaku Monogatari Clan is either death or their whereabouts are unknown and that it seems that the messiah rumor spread by Enchō will still be ingrained in people for a while and also that there is a new enemy, the Gokadoin House, which they must face their reality or their existence. Rikuo then wonders how everything is doing at school, which he thinks at Kana, Kiyotsugu and the rest. Kana came to the Nura House to give Rikuo some printouts, which she sees Tsurara and gives it to her. Tsurara then ask Kana about how everybody is doing in class because Rikuo is worried about them. Kana then tells Tsurara that everyone accepted the events as a rumor since that everyone in class knows Rikuo, they won't believe it. Tsurara then tells Kana that Rikuo was worried about his friends wellbeing. The two then talked about Rikuo's night form and laughed together. When Kana goes off, Tsurara then ask Kana that she'll be there on the place Rikuo can return. Kana says yes and goes off. She then thinks that Kana is the person for Rikuo in human which he needs and to look after him. Tsurara then brings the printouts to Rikuo which he thanks her and ask if eveyone at school is OK. Tsuara says that they are which Rikuo is relieved. Tsurara then thinks the one who will be the closest next to Rikuo is herself. Ryūji then appeared and enters the meeting saying that he's going to interrupt their conspiring and says that he wanna borrow Rikuo for a bit. He said that he already told Rikuo the circumstances but there where a bunch of things he failed to mention. He then says that he got a message from Akifusa which he completed the Nenekirimaru and tells them that they must go to Mt. Osore immediately. Category:Chapters